ABS-CBN/Other
Standard logos ABS-CBN (first era) 1967–1972 1967 screen.png|Prototype Abs3.png|Original logo Abs4.png|Recreated variant (1996) ABS-CBN (second era) 1986–2000 ABS-CBN Logo 1986.svg|Alternate variant Abs cbn 1986 black.jpeg|White logo on black background variant 41715269 1944772185566530 8142769638254575616 n.jpg|Early 3D variant ABS-CBN 3D Logo (1986-1993).png|3D variant (1986-1993) ABS-CBN 3D Logo (1989).png|3D variant (1989-1992) Abs cbn 1996 black.jpeg|On-screen logo with black background (1996) Broadway86.svg|Early Channel 2 symbol Broadway86-1.svg|Early Channel 2 symbol with logo ABS-CBN The Star Network.svg|Number 2 symbol with logo and slogan Abs-cbn_2_logo.jpg|Star Network logo (1987–1993) 1239556_731522650207537_1990666352_n.jpg|Used in an early ident Abs cbn logo and slogan 1989.png|Standard logo with slogan (1989–1996) Abs cbn logo and slogan 1996.png|Standard logo with slogan (1996–1999) ABS-CBN Sarimanok.svg|Sarimanok symbol ABS-CBN Sarimanok Logo.svg|Sarimanok symbol with logo ABS-CBN1995WYD.png|World Youth Day 1995 ABS CBN Y2K CELEBRATION.png|Countdown to the New Millennium (December 31, 1999) 2000–present 2000–2014 Abs horizontal 1996-2000.jpg|Alternate variant abs cbn print ad.jpg|The print publication presenting the new logo Presentation4_003.png|Standard logo with slogan (2000–2004) Abs cbn horizontal slogan.jpg|Alternate horizontal logo with slogan Abs cbn logo and slogan.jpg|Standard logo with slogan (2004–2013) Abs cbn logo and slogan 2004.png|Horizontal logo with slogan (2004–2013) ABS-CBN2000v2.jpg|3D version (2000) ABS-CBN 3D Logo (2004-2014).png|3D version (2004–2014) ABS-CBN_SID_(Test_Card).png|Test card version (2012) ABS-CBN_logo.svg|Square-less version ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2006-2011).png|Philippine National Anthem (2006-2010) ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2010-2011).png|Philippine National Anthem (2010-2011) ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2011).png|Philippine National Anthem (2011-present) 2014–present ABS-CBN_2014_Visual_Design-01.png|Logo with accompanying visual design elements ABSlogo-white.svg|White text version ABS-Slogan.svg|Standard logo with corporate slogan (2014) ABS-CBN Logo (From ABS-CBN HD).png|Gradient version ABS-TestCard-2016-01-01.png|Test card (2016) ABSrings-white-comp-whitebg.gif|Horizontal logo animation (black on white) ABSrings.gif|Horizontal logo animation (white on black) ABS CBN film restoration logo.jpg|ABS-CBN Film Restoration variant Abs cbn 2013 2nd version.jpg|As seen on the Home Sweetie Home trailer (2014) ABS-CBN Horizontal 3D Logo (From ABS-CBN Regional).PNG|3D horizontal version ABS-alt-store.svg|Alternate horizontal variant MMAKN.svg|Masayang Muli ang Kwento Natin (2014) ABS-Slogan2017.svg|In the Service of the Filipino (2017) ABS2013HorizontalSlogan.svg|Horizontal logo with slogan (2017–present) logo-abs-cbn.png|White horizontal version Wordmarks Picture1-1.jpg|1967–1993 Picture2-1.jpg|1993–1996 Picture3-0.jpg|1996–1999 ABSMic-02.svg|2000–2014 ABSMic-01.svg|2014–present Symbols ABS-CBN Square Frame Black (1967-1972).jpg|1967-1972 ABS-CBN Square Frame RGB (1986-1993).jpg|1986-1996 ABS-CBN Square Frame RGB Circle (1993-1999).jpg|1996-1999 ABS-CBN Square frame new millennium (2000-2014).jpg|2000-2014 ABS-CBN white square flame (2014).jpg|2014-present Opening variants |-|1986–1999= ABS-CBN 1993 TV Patrol Used.PNG|TV Patrol (1994) ABS-CBN 1995 TVpatrol.jpg|TV Patrol (1995) ABS-CBN Tom Sawyer used.jpg|Tom Sawyer the Animation ABS-CBN Gimik used 1997.jpg|Gimik (1997) |-|2000–2014= WansapanatymABSLogo.png|Wansapanataym (2001–2003) Abscbn2003animation.jpg|Sana'y Wala Nang Wakas (2003–2004) ABS-CBN marina 2004.jpg|Marina (2004) MANWLABSLogo.png|Mga Anghel na Walang Langit (2005–2006) SPMABSlogo.png|Sa Piling Mo (2006) Screenshotter--ShiningStarEpisode1-0’00”.png|Bituing Walang Ningning (2006) Screenshotter--SanaMaulitMuliEpisode01-2’50”.png|Sana Maulit Muli (2007) Screenshotter--LoboEpisode1-0’04”.png|Lobo (2008; pilot episode) Screenshotter--LoboEpisode3-0’03”.png|Lobo (2008; later episodes) MBPPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|May Bukas Pa (2009; pilot episode) MBPABSLogo.png|May Bukas Pa (2009–2010; Episodes 2-263) WansapanatymABSLogo (2010).png|Wansapanataym (2010–2018) Screenshotter--ImortalEpisode1-0’02”.png|Imortal (2010–2011) AlynaABSLogo.png|Alyna (2010–2011) JuanitaBananaABSLogo.png|Juanita Banana (2010–2011) MaraClara(2010)ABSLogo.png|Mara Clara (2010–2011) GreenRoseABSLogo.png|Green Rose (2011) Screenshotter--MutyaFullEpisode2-0’02”.png|Mutya (2011) 100DTHABSLogo.png|100 Days to Heaven (2011) GunsAndRosesABSLogo.png|Guns and Roses (2011) ReputasyonABSlogo.png|Reputasyon (2011–2012) MBGABSlogo.png|My Binondo Girl (2011–2012) NKEABSlogo.png|Nasaan Ka, Elisa? (2011–2012) MLDBABSLogo.png|María la del Barrio (2011–2012) IkawAyPag-IbigABSLogo.png|Ikaw ay Pag-ibig (2011–2012) BudoyABSLogo.png|Budoy (2011–2012) DahilSaPagIbigABSLogo.png|Dahil Sa Pag-ibig (2012) Screenshotter--CocoMartinJuliaMontesinWalangHangganEverlastingFullEpisode1-0’01”.png|Walang Hanggan (2012) Screenshotter--AngelitoAngBatangAmaEpisode1-0’15”.png|Angelito: Batang Ama (2011–2012) WakoWakoABSLogo.png|Wako Wako (2012) EBoyABSlogo.png|''E-boy'' (2012) Lorenzo'sTimeABSLogo.png|Lorenzo's Time (2012) LuvUABSLogo.PNG|Luv U MMAMABSLogo.png|Mundo Man ay Magunaw (2012) Screenshotter--PHRPintadaEpisode1-0’22”.png|Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Pintada (2012) PHRLKMSAABSLogo.PNG|Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (2012) ABAABSlogo.png|A Beautiful Affair (2012–2013) Screenshotter--HerMothersDaughterEpisode75English-0’02”.png|Ina, Kapatid, Anak (2nd season, January-March 2013) ABS-CBN 2000-2014 Logo on Kahit Konting Pagtingin(Version 1).png|Kahit Konting Pagtingin (version 1, January-March 2013) ABS-CBN 2000-2014 Logo on Kahit Konting Pagtingin.png|Kahit Konting Pagtingin (version 2, March-April 2013) Screenshotter--JuanDelaCruzEpisode3-0’05”.png|Juan Dela Cruz (2013) Screenshotter--ZanjoeMarudostarsinAnnalizaFullEpisode2May282013-0’03”.png|Annaliza (2013) Screenshotter--WatchBukasNaLangKitaMamahalinFullEpisode2-0’02”.png|Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (2013) Screenshotter--WatchMulingBuksanAngPusoFullEpisode3-0’01”.png|Muling Buksan Ang Puso (2013) HonestoABSlogo.png|Honesto (2013–2014) G2BABSlogo.png|Got to Believe (2013–2014) AnnalizaABSlogo.png|Annaliza (early 2014) TLWABSlogo.png|The Legal Wife (2014) MODABSLogo.png|Moon of Desire (2014) Screenshotter--MoonofDesireFullEpisode6-0’03”.png|Moon of Desire (2014; Episodes 6-33) Screenshotter--MoonofDesireFullEpisode98-0’04”.png|Moon of Desire (2014; Episodes 34-98) Screenshotter--DreamDadTheAppointmentFullEpisode3-0’03”.png|Dream Dad (2014–2015; later episodes) Screenshotter--OhMyGTimingFullEpisode1-0’04”.png|Oh My G! (2015) Trivia *Although the network's 2000 logo officially stopped its usage in 2014, it continued to be used on some opening variants of its shows until 2018, such as Wansapanataym, Oh My G!, and Dream Dad. |-|2014–present= Screenshotter--IkawLamangPilotEpisode-0’02”.png|Ikaw Lamang (2014) DyesebelPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Dyesebel (2014; pilot episode) DyesebelABSLogo.png|Dyesebel (2014; later episodes) Screenshotter--MirabellaPilotEpisode-0’03”.png|Mirabella (2014; pilot episode) Screenshotter--MirabellaTheforbiddenbabywasborn-0’02”.png|Mirabella (2014; later episodes) SanaBukasPaAngKahaponABSLogo.png|Sana Bukas pa ang Kahapon (2014) PureLoveABSlogo.png|Pure Love (2014) Screenshotter--HAWAKKAMAYEpisode1TheBeginning-0’03”.png|Hawak Kamay (2014; pilot episode) Screenshotter--HAWAKKAMAYEpisode2TheAcceptance-0’02”.png|Hawak Kamay (2014; later episodes) TwoWivesABSLogo.png|Two Wives (2014–2015) Screenshotter--YoureMyHomeFullEpisode1-0’03”.png|Used on Star Creatives soaps (2014–2016) Screenshotter--BagitoPilotEpisode-0’03”.png|Bagito (2014–2015) Screenshotter--DreamDadPilotEpisode-0’03”.png|Dream Dad (2014; pilot episode) FlordeLizaPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Flor de Liza (2015; pilot episode) FlordeLizaABSLogo.png|Flor de Liza (2015; later episodes) IndayBotePilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Inday Bote (2015; pilot episode) IndayBoteABSLogo.png|Inday Bote (2015; later episodes) BridgesOfLoveABSLogo.png|Bridges of Love (2015) NKNKKABSlogo.png|Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita (2015) Screenshotter--NathanielGuardianAngelFullEpisode3-0’17”.png|Nathaniel (2015) PangakoSaYo(2015)PilotEpisodeABSLogo.PNG|Pangako Sa 'Yo (2015; pilot episode) PasionDeAmorABSLogo.PNG|Pasión de Amor (2015–2016) Screenshotter--Ningning.png|Ningning (2015–2016) Screenshotter--OnTheWingsOfLoveDestiny-0’03”.png|On the Wings of Love (2015–2016) Screenshotter--DobleKaraPilotEpisode-0’09”.png|Doble Kara (2015; pilot episode) Screenshotter--DobleKaraLeukemia-0’01”.png|Doble Kara (2015–2017; later episodes) AllofMeABSlogo.png|All of Me (2015–2016) Screenshotter--FPJsAngProbinsyanoFullEpisode1-5’10”.png|Ang Probinsyano (2015; early episodes) ABS CBN 2014 Logo on Ang Probinsyano.PNG|Ang Probinsyano (2015–present; later episodes) Screenshotter--WalangIwananPilotEpisode-0’05”.png|Walang Iwanan (2015) AILYSABSlogo.png|And I Love You So (2015–2016) BMLABSlogo.png|Be My Lady (2016) Screenshotter--TubigatLangisPilotEpisode-0’02”.png|Tubig at Langis (2016) DolceAmoreABSlogo.png|Dolce Amore (2016) WWSABSlogo.png|We Will Survive (2016) Screenshotter--TheStoryofUsPilotEpisode-0’06”.png|The Story of Us (2016; pilot episode) Screenshotter--TheStoryofUsMacoysSacrifice-0’04”.png|The Story of Us (2016; later episodes) Screenshotter--MySuperDPilotEpisode-1’21”.png|My Super D (2016) BFYABSlogo.png|Born for You (2016) TIMYABSlogo.png|Till I Met You (2016–2017) TGLABSLogo.PNG|The Greatest Love (2016–2017) Screenshotter--MagpahanggangWakasStartofanewbeginningFullEpisode3-0’05”.png|Magpahanggang Wakas (2016–2017) LangitLupaABSlogo.png|Langit Lupa (2016–2017) ALovetoLastABSlogo.png|A Love to Last (2017) MDHABSLogo.png|My Dear Heart (2017) TBHABSLogo.png|The Better Half (2017) WildflowerABSLogo.png|Wildflower (2017–2018; later episodes) PusongLigawABSlogo (1).png|Pusong Ligaw (2017; pilot episode) PusongLigawABSlogo.png|Pusong Ligaw (2017–2018; later episodes) ILAIPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Ikaw Lang ang Iibigin (2017; pilot episode) ILAIABSLogo.png|Ikaw Lang ang Iibigin (2017–2018; later episodes) LLSSABSlogo.png|La Luna Sangre (2017–2018) TPOFABSLogo.png|The Promise of Forever (2017; Episodes 1-2) TPOFEpisode3ABSLogo.png|The Promise of Forever (2017; Episode 3) TPOFEpisode21ABSLogo.png|The Promise of Forever (2017; Episodes 21-55) TGSABSlogo.png|The Good Son (2017–2018) HanggangSaanPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Hanggang Saan (2017; pilot episode) HanggangSaanEpisode3ABSLogo.png|Hanggang Saan (2017–2018; later episodes) Screenshotter--AsintadoAnaandGaelmeetforthefirsttimeFullEpisode3-0’55”.png|Asintado (2018) SDAPPilotEpisodeABSLogo.PNG|Sana Dalawa Ang Puso (2018; pilot episode) SDAPABSLogo.png|Sana Dalawa Ang Puso (2018; later episodes) Screenshotter--TheBloodSistersErikacrossespathwithCarrieFullEpisode2-0’54”.png|The Blood Sisters (2018) BaganiPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Bagani (2018; pilot episode) BaganiABSLogo.png|Bagani (2018; later episodes) SIFYABSlogo.png|Since I Found You (2018) HalikABSlogo.png|Halik (2018–2019) NAKABSlogo.png|Ngayon at Kailanman (2018–2019) PlayhouseABSlogo.png|Playhouse (2018–2019) Screenshotter--MrCUTEpidoFinalEpisodeWansapanataymWithEngSubs-0’13”.png|Wansapanataym (2018–2019) Screenshotter--KadenangGintoAngpagdududaniDanielaFullEpisode1-4’00”.png|Kadenang Ginto (1st season, 2018–2019) Screenshotter---0’42”.png|Kadenang Ginto (2nd and 3rd seasons; 2019–present) LosBastardosABSlogo.png|Los Bastardos (2018–2019) Screenshotter--PilotEpisodeApril212019HiwagaNgKambatWithEngSubs-1’47” (1).png|Hiwaga ng Kambat (2019–present) Screenshotter--TheGeneralsDaughterRegainingmemoriesFullEpisode2-0’40”.png|The General's Daughter (2019–present) NNALPilotEpisodeABSLogo.PNG|Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit (2019; pilot episode) NNALABSlogo.png|Nang Ngumiti ang Langit (2019; later episodes) Screenshotter--SinoAngMaysalaPilotEpisodeApril292019WithEngSubs-8’21”.png|Sino ang May Sala?: Mea Culpa (2019; pilot episode) SAMSMCFinaleABSLogo.png|Sino ang May Sala? Mea Culpa (2019; finale episode) TKBABSLogo.PNG|The Killer Bride (2019; pilot episode) TKBEpisode2ABSLogo.png|The Killer Bride (2019; Episode 2) Idents |-|1953-1972= DZAQ 1953 ID.PNG|First ident (1953) DZAQ-TV Channel 3 ABS Ident.PNG|Alto Broadcasting System's ident ABS 3 1957 ID.PNG|The Philippines' Premier Channel (1957) CBN Ident 1957.PNG|1956 ABS-CBN ID 1967.PNG|1967 |-|1986-1999= Abs cbn 2 1986.png|ABS-CBN-2: Watch Us Do It Again! (1986-1987) ABS-CBN The Star Network (1987).png|The Star Network (1987, first version) abs-cbn 1987 sid.png|The Star Network (1987, 2nd version) Abs cbn 2 1987.jpg|The Star Network (1987, numerical 2 only) Satellite 1988.png|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988) Abs cbn satellite 1988.jpg|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988, 2nd version) 41092109 1851925924894221 1064784910222360576 n.jpg|ABS-CBN DOMSAT Satellite System (1988) ABS-CBN The Star Network 2.0 (1989).png|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, animation) ABS-CBN The Star Network 2.0.png|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, animation, without stars) ABS_cbn_1989.jpg|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, art version) Abs 1989.png|In the Service of the Filipino (1989–90) Abs cbn gold logo.png|Searchlights (1991, first version) Searchlights 2.png|Searchlights (1991, second version) ABS_1992_50000watts.png|The First and Only all Solid-state Transmitter in the Philippines with 50,000 watts (1992) Abs cbn1989.jpg|In the Service of the Filipino Worldwide (1992) Abs cbn 1993 2.jpeg|Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino (1993) ABS-CBNSarimanokLogo1993.PNG|Sarimanok (1993) abscbn1994.PNG|All the Best Shows Come from the Brightest Network (1994) abs cbn explosion 1993.png|Explosion (1994–1997) Abs cbn drawing 1993.png|Drawings (1994–1997, c/o Limampung Taong Ligawan: The Pinoy TV Story, 2003) bandicam 2017-11-14 03-41-56-189.jpg|Stadium (1994–1997, c/o Limampung Taong Ligawan: The Pinoy TV Story, 2003) raindrops.png|Raindrops (1994-1997) rgb clouds.png|RGB clouds (1994–1997) ABS-CBN-Clouds.jpg|Clouds II (1994–1997, c/o Limampung Taong Ligawan: The Pinoy TV Story, 2003) rgb birds.jpg|RGB birds (1994–1997) Abs cbn 1993 ID.jpg|Futuristic city (1994–1997) wooden.png|Wooden house (1994–1997) Abs cbn galaxy.jpg|Galaxy/Sci-Fi (1994–1997) Kaleidoscope.png|Kaleidoscope (1994–1997) flying lights.png|Flying Lights (1994–1997) cinema reel.png|Film (1994–1997) building blocks.png|Building Blocks (1994–1997) wreath.png|Christmas wreath (1994–1997) snow alps.png|Snow mountain (1994–1997) desert sunset.png|Sunset in the desert (1994–1997) clouds.png|Clouds in the dark (1994-1997) gold and flames.png|Gold and flames (1994–1997) cave drawing.png|Cave drawings (1994-1997) kiddie land.png|Kiddieland (1994–1997) sketches.png|Da Vinci sketches (1994–1997) ball.png|Ball (1994–1997) paper abs cbn.png|Papers (1994–1997) ABS-CBN 1997 twister.JPG|Twister (1994–1997) searchlights 1996.png|Searchlights II (1994–1997) Abs cbn 1997.jpg|The Total Entertainment And Information Network (1997) Abs cbn 1998 centennial.png|Philippine Centennial (1998) Abs cbn 1999 ID.jpeg|Ang Puso't Diwa ng Telebisyong Pilipino (1999) Abscbn 1999.png|Fireflies (1999) |-|2000-2014= 2000 abs cbn.png|Millennium Overture (2000) Abs cbn 2000.jpeg|Chorus (2000) Abs cbn 2001 logo.jpg|Sky (2001, day version) Abs cbn 2001.jpg|Sky (2001, night version) IMG_20190521_094330.jpg|Billboard (2002, day version) Abs cbn 2002.png|Billboard (2002, night version) Abs cbn - ikaw ang number 1.png|Ikaw ang No. 1 (2002) abs cbn 50 1.jpg|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, first version) abs cbn 50 2.png|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, second version) Screenshot 2019-01-30 at 9.43.39 AM.png|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, third version) Sabay Tayo kapamilya 2.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, first version) Sabay tayo Kapamilya 1.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, second version) ABSCBNChristmas2004.jpg|Blue Globe (2004) ABS-CBN Official Slogan.png|Beziers (2004) ABS cbn 2005.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 1st version) 53734542 1870224463081995 3458597843319652352 n.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 2nd version) 53806341 1870224419748666 8877147434564714496 n.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 3rd version) 53618387 1870224383082003 4396327544933056512 n.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 4th version) ABS-CBN Iba Magmahal ang Kapamilya (2005).PNG|Iba Magmahal ang Kapamilya (2005) Bawat pinoy kapamilya.png|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya! (2006) Angat ang pinoy.jpg|Angat Ang Pinoy (2006) Angat ang pinoy - ver 2.png|Angat Ang Pinoy (2006, 2nd version) Abs cbn globe.jpg|Globe (2007) Abs cbn one 2007.png|One Country, One Station, One Family (2007) ABS-CBN Team Kapamilya TAYO.jpg|Team Kapamilya Tayo! (2008) Kayang kaya.jpg|Kayang-Kaya Natin, Kapamilya (2009) Abs cbn bilib sa pinoy.png|Bilib Sa Pinoy (2010) Abs cbn 2010.jpg|Flag (First 16:9 ident, 2010) Bida best.jpg|Bida Best (2011) Abs cbn da best ng pilipino 2012.png|Da Best Ng Pilipino (2012) |-|2014-present= ABS cbn 2014.jpg|Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Natin (2014) Abs cbn 2014.jpg|Universe (2014) Abs cbn 2015.jpg|Kapamilya, Thank You 2x (2015) ShinePilipinas-01.jpg|Shine, Pilipinas! (2015) KAPAMILYAThankYou.png|Kapamilya, Thank You! (October 2015) TYFTL2016.png|Thank You for the Love! (2016) Abs cbn isang pamilya tayo.jpg|Isang Pamilya Tayo (2016) ABS_YrEnd_2016.png|Maraming Salamat sa Lahat ng Pilipino, Isang Pamilya Tayo (2016–2017) isang pamilya tayo 2017 2.png|Isang Pamilya Tayo (2017) FB_IMG_1500117532670.jpg|Thank You for the Love (July 2017) abscbnintheserviceofthefilipino2017.png|In the Service of the Filipino (August 2017) ABS-CBN just love.jpg|Just Love (2017-2018) JustLove_SaLahatNgPanahon.png|Just Love sa Lahat ng Panahon (2018) 65 years abs cbn SID.png|65 Years in the Service of the Filipino (2019) TV messages / greetings |-|1986-1999= ABS-CBNSID1992MESSAGE.png|"Borrowing trouble from the future does not deplete the supply." (1992) Abs cbn message 1.jpg|"Sariwain ang nasyonalismo, ipagbunyi ang lahing Pilipino." (1993) Abs cbn noise barrage.jpg|"Bukas na po ang ating noise barrage." (1994) ABS-CBN-woftgabscbnss.PNG|"Watch out for the grand ABS-CBN Sarimanok Sweepstakes!" (1995) Abs cbn ash wednesday.jpg|"Today is Ash Wednesday." (1996) Capture_057.JPG|"Go, go, go, Filipino!" (1997) Abs cbn mama mary.jpg|"Happy Birthday, Mama Mary." (1997) Abs cbn womanhood message.jpg|"Respect and uphold Filipino womanhood." (1997) Abs cbn message 2.jpg|"Itaguyod ang piso, tangkilikin ang gawang Pilipino." (1998) Abs cbn 1998 centennial greeting.png|"Simulan na po sana nating magladlad ng Bandilang Pilipino sa ating mga bahay." (1998) Abs Cbn Mother Land 1999.jpg|"Love and respect our Motherland." (1999) ABS cbn independenceday 1999.jpg|"June 12 is Independence Day!" (1999) |-|2000-2014= National heart month abs cbn.png|"February is National Heart Month" ABS-CBN Independence Day Message 2002.PNG|"Iwagayway ang bandilang Pilipino sa inyong tahanan at sasakyan." (2002-2017) Abs cbn water conservation message.png|"Pigain nang husto ang bawat patak ng tubig." Abs cbn energy conservation message.png|"Help save energy. Help save our economy." ABS-CBN Kaya ng Pinoy-0603920.jpg|Kaya ng Pinoy! Abs cbn independence day greeting 2007.png|"Maglagay ng bandila sa iyong bahay, opisina, at sasakyan." Abs cbn father's day 2011 greeting.png|Happy Father's Day (2011) Abs cbn jose rizal 150.png|Jose Rizal at 150: Bida Best, Bida Bayani Abs cbn christmas greeting 2011.png|"Ang pagbabahagi ng pag-asa ang tunay na diwa ng Kapaskuhan." Abs cbn father's day 2013 greeting.png|Happy Father's Day (2013) (*) NOTE : This TV message from 2002 has been still in use from Independence Day of 2002 until 2017 during sign-on. |-|2014-present= Edsa - tatlong dekada.png|EDSA: Tatlong Dekada Abs cbn mother's day 2016 greeting.png|Happy Mother's Day (2016) Abs cbn father's day 2016 greeting.png|Happy Father's Day (2016) Abs cbn anti drug ad.jpeg|Huwag Nang Simulan Ang Pagsisisihan (2016) Abs cbn mother's day 2017 greeting.png|Happy Mother's Day (2017) Abs cbn independence day greeting 2017.png|Araw ng Kalayaan (June 12, 2017) Abs cbn heroes' day greeting.png|Ang Araw ng Kabayanihan ay August 28 at Araw-Araw. (August 28, 2017) Maligayang pasko, kapamilya 2017.png|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya! (December 2017) Abs cbn mother's day 2018 greeting.png|Just Love You, 'Nay (May 2018) Abs cbn father's day 2018 greeting.png|Happy sa Love ni Tatay (June 2018) OneLoveOnePinas.png|One Love, One Pinas (June 2018) No problem is tubig abs cbn.png|No Problem is Tubig (2019) ABSCBN_MothersDay_2019.png| Happy Mother's Day (2019) ''Sign on / Sign off'' background ABS_Signoff_BG_1989.jpg|1987-1992 ABS-CBNSignOff92.png|1992–1995 Abs cbn sign on background.png|1995–1999 ABS-CBN_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Background_(July_2006-October_2009).png|2000-2009 ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016).png|2010–2016 ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016, without Vertical Line).png|2010–2016 (logo only) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016, Entire Background without ABS-CBN Logo and Vertical Line).png|2010–2016 (clean background) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2016).png|2016-present Special logos |-|Anniversary= Abs cbn35.jpg|35 Years of Philippine Television (1988) ABS-CBN_40_Years.png|40 Years of Philippine Television (1993) ABS-CBN 50 years 1996.jpg|50 Years of Committed Communications (1996) Abs cbn 45 years.jpg|45 Years of Philippine Television (1998, print version) Abs-cbn_45.png|45 Years of Philippine Television (1998, on-screen version) Abs cbn 50 years.png|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003) ABS-CBN55years.jpg|55 Years of Philippine Television (2008, first version) abs cbn 55.png|55 Years of Philippine Television (2008, second version) 60-years-logo.jpg|60 Years of Philippine Television (2013) Abs cbn 60 years.jpg|60 Years of Philippine Television (2013, with 2014 logo) ABS @ 65.png|65 Years of Philippine Television (2018) Abs cbn 65 years.png|65 Years in the Service of the Filipino (2019) |-|Summer= TheLongHotSummer.png|The Long Hot Summer (1990) ABSSummer2001.png|Sama-Summer Together (2001) ABSCBNSummer2002.JPG|Saya ng Summer sa ABS-CBN (2002) ABSCBNSummer2004.JPG|Sabay Summer Tayo, Kapamilya (2004) ABSCBNSummer2005.JPG|Iba Ka-Summer ang Kapamilya (2005) ABS-CBN Summer 2006.PNG|Kapamilya, Summer Na, Sama Ka! (2006) arawnatin to.png|Araw Natin To! (2007) one team.png|One Team One Summer (2008) Galawgalaw.jpg|Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw (2009) Summerangsimula.png|Summer ang Simula (2010) Bidabestsatagaraw.JPG|Bida Best sa Tag-Araw (2011) Pinoysummer.jpg|Pinoy Summer Da Best Forever (2012) Kwentongsummernatin.jpg|Kwento ng Summer Natin (2013) MMAKNSummerPINASmile.svg|PINASmile: Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Ng Summer (2014) ShinePilipinas-01.jpg|Shine, Pilipinas! (2015) IpanaloAngPamilyangPilipino.jpg|Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino (2016) IkawAngSunshineKoIsangPamilyaTayo.png|Ikaw Ang Sunshine Ko, Isang Pamilya Tayo (2017) JustLoveArawAraw.png|Just Love Araw-Araw (2018) SummerIsLoveABS.png|Summer Is Love (2019) |-|Christmas= Abs cbn Christmas 1998.jpg|Maligayang Pasko Po Sa Taon Ng Sentenaryo (1997 pre-Centennial) ABS CBN Christmas 1998 2.jpg|Paskong Punong-Puno Ng Puso (1998) ABSChristmas2000.png|Sama-Sama Tayo Ngayong Pasko! (2000) ABSCBNChristmas2002.jpg|Isang Pamilya, Isang Puso, Ngayong Pasko (2002) ABSCBNChristmas2003.jpg|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya (2003) ABSCBNChristmas2004.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya (2004) ABSCBNChristmas2005.jpg|Magpasaya ng Kapamilya (2005) ABSCBNChristmas2006.png|Angat ang Ligaya ng Pasko (2006) ABSCBNChristmas2007.jpg|One Country, One Family, One Christmas (Walang Mag-iisa ngayong Pasko) (2007) Abs cbn csid 2007.png|One Country, One Family, One Christmas (Walang Mag-iisa ngayong Pasko) (2007, 2nd version) Abs cbn csid 2008.png|May Katuparan ang Hiling sa Kapamilyang Kapiling (2008) ABSCBNChristmas2009.jpg|Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko (2009) ABSCBNChristmas2010.jpg|Ngayong Pasko, Magniningning ang Pilipino (2010) ABSCBNChristmas2011.png|Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino (2011) ABSCBNChristmas2012.png|Lumiliwanag ang Mundo sa Kwento ng Pasko (2012) Magkasama tayo sa kwento ng pasko.jpg|Magkasama tayo sa Kwento ng Pasko (2013) Thank you ang babait ninyo 2014.png|Thank You ang Babait Ninyo (2014) Thank you for the love csid.png|Thank You for the Love! (2015) IsangPamilyaTayoNgayongPasko SID.png|Isang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko (2016) Just love 2017.png|#justLOVE Ngayong Christmas (2017) Family is love abs cbn.png|Family Is Love, #JustLove (2018) |-|New Year's Day= ABS-CBN News Year 2009.jpg|2009 Kaya Natin Yan! (2009) ABS-CBN Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year, Kapamilya! |-|Valentine's Day= Febbigwins.jpg|Feb-Ibig Wins (2016) feb-ibig 2017.png|Feb-Ibig Is The Answer (2017) |-|Elections= 70D09109-0163-40A4-98E6-48AE590B76A4.png|Halalan ‘92 9F34B13B-5A27-4F85-A2F3-4536B60C36AA.png|Halalan ‘98: The ABS-CBN Election Coverage (main logo) 9C71F7E0-EEA3-44A5-9796-07321DE56E6F.jpeg|Halalan ‘98: The ABS-CBN Election Coverage (secondary logo) ABS-CBN_halalan_2001.jpg|Halalan 2001 Bandicam_2019-05-13_14-08-05-138.jpg|Halalan 2004 03D26776-BFE9-45F5-9DC7-831332152B53.jpeg|Halalan 2004 (Used on TV Patrol) 55475BF8-56D1-4E63-846F-3B2DE3D9052E.jpeg|Halalan ‘07 "BOTO MO, IPATROL MO!" 65E267E0-E1FE-4C8F-88EF-9183432025E1.png|Halalan ‘07 (secondary logo) 46295648-A542-4869-A037-13383D0CDCAA.jpeg|Halalan 2010 "Boto Mo, I-Patrol Mo! Halalan 2010: Ako ang Simula" 556CA451-D8CD-4EF7-8602-D7A950F24155.png|Halalan 2013 "BAYAN MO, IPATROL MO TAYO NA" B33B57CD-18BE-4FD4-AFA6-25FDCFE66873.jpeg|Halalan 2016 "IPANALO ANG PAMILYANG PILIPINO" EB671508-AD72-48A2-85A2-F51BCD258F65.jpeg|Halalan 2016 secondary logo ABS-CBN Halalan 2019.jpg|Halalan 2019 "Ipanalo: Ang Boses ng Pilipino" |-|Rainy season= ABS-CBN Rainy Season 2002.jpg|Umulan, Umaraw... Magkasama Tayo (2002) Screenshotter--ABSCBNsULAN2010StationIDSukobnabyAizaSeguerra-3’19”.png|60 Taon ng Pinoy Soap Opera (2010) ABS-CBN Rainy Seaeon 2011.PNG|Da Best Kang Kasama sa Tag-Ulan (2011) ABS-CBN Rainy Season 2012.PNG|Masarap Ang Feeling 'Pag Ikaw Ang Kapiling (2012) |-|Lenten= bandicam 2018-03-30 11-55-52-030.jpg|Just Love sa Lahat ng Panahon (Holy Week 2018) Promo end-boards Regular |-|1986–1999= TawagNgTanghalanBumper.png|Tawag ng Tanghalan '87 (1987) ABS 1987 ver01 Bumper.jpg|Probe (1987) Abs-cbn 1987 bumper.png|Chika Chika Chicks (1987) ABS_1988_Bumper.jpg|Loveli-Ness (1987–1988) RRMTimeslot.png|Ryan Ryan Musikahan timeslot bumper (1989) ABS_1997_Bump.png|Teaser-end Bumper (1997) |-|2000–2014= Screenshotter--ALTAGRACIAABSCBN-0’15”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2003) ABSCBN2007bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2007) ABSCBN2009bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January 2009) Abscbn2010.JPG|Noah - Up Next Bumper (2010 - Bilib sa Pinoy) 20180218 084449.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2010 - Bilib sa Pinoy) Screenshotter--100DAYSTOHEAVENWeek10TeaserABSCBNKapamilya-0’44”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January–November 2011) Screenshotter--LORENZOSTIMETUE0717Promo-0’29”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2012) 20180218 084518.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2013 - 60 Years of Television) |-|2014–present= 20180218 084535.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2014) Kapamilya_ThankYou2x.png |Teaser-end Bumper (2015) Kapamilya Thank You 2x 11539578 927556243954801 3279833197353434915 n.jpg|Teaser-end Bumper (June-August 2015 - Shine Pilipinas) ABSCBNApr2016.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2nd quarter 2016 - Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino) Screenshot 20180218-085153.png|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2017 - Isang Pamilya Tayo, 1st version) PrimetimeBida2017.PNG|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2017 - Isang Pamilya Tayo, 2nd version) ABS_CBN_JustLOVE_2018.jpg|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2018 - #justLOVE) Screenshotter--ThisWeekMarch1822onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’59”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (March 18-22, 2019) Summer |-|2005–2009= ABSCBNSummer2005bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2005 - Iba Ka-Summer ang Kapamilya) ABSCBNSummer2008bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2008 - One Team, One Summer) Screenshotter--nasaankamaruja052309part2-0’50”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2009 - Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw) |-|2017–present= 20180218 085225.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2017 - Ikaw ang Sunshine Ko, Isang Pamilya Tayo) Screenshot 20180502.PNG |Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2018 - Just Love Araw-Araw) Christmas/New Year |-|2009–2014= Bro Ikaw Ang Star ng Pasko ABS-CBN Primetime Bida Teaser End Bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2009/New Year 2010 - Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko) NPMAPYesWeekend.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2010/New Year 2011 - Ngayong Pasko Magniningning ang Pilipino) ABSChristmas2011bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2011/New Year 2012 - Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino) Screenshotter--NgayongLinggosaDecember30January3saABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’42”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (New Year 2014) |-|2014–present= 20180218 084550.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2014/New Year 2015 - Thank You, Ang Babait Ninyo) 20180218 084615.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2015/New Year 2016 - Thank You for the Love!) Screenshot 20180218-084121.png|Teaser-end Bumper(Christmas 2016/New Year 2017 - Isang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko) Screenshot_20180218-084417.png|Teaser-end Bumper(Christmas 2017/New Year 2018 - #JustLOVE) Family is love - primetime bida.png|Teaser-end Bumper(Christmas 2018 - Family Is Love, #JustLOVE) Break Bumpers ABS-CBN Break Bumper (1987 - 2005)|1987–2005 Abs Cbn Logo Animation TV SPOT|2005–February 4, 2014 ABS CBN BREAK BUMPER 5 FEB 2014|February 5, 2014–present. Note: Since late 2014, this break bumper can either be played after the title card that pauses its programs or after the commercial like the previous two break bumpers. ABS-CBN TV Spot Logo Animation Widescreen Version (February 5, 2014 - Present)|February 5, 2014–present (widescreen version) On-screen bugs |-|1986-1999= ABS-CBN OSB 1986.jpg|1986–1996, used in news and current affairs programming Screenshots 2014-07-12-08-28-48.png|1996–1997 Abs cbn osb 1998.jpg|1996–December 31, 1999, used in entertainment programming bandicam 2018-04-16 10-19-45-161.jpg|World Youth Day 1995 |-|2000-2014= ABS-CBN 2 On Screen Bugs 2000.PNG|January–November 2000 ABS-CBN_DOG_Without_Square_PG.png|January 1, 2000–December 31, 2001, used in variety and talk programming ABS-CBN_Without_Square_PG_Downer.png ABS-CBN_DOG_2000-2003.png|November 2000–June 2002 ABS-CBN_DOG_2002-2004.png|January 1, 2002–February 2004 ABS-CBN_DOG_2002-2004_Down_Left.png ABS-CBN 50 Years OSB 2003.PNG|February–December 2003 (50 Years) Screenshotter--50TH1-3’14”.png Abscbn2004-2011.png|2004-2012 ABS-CBN On-Screen Bug 2004-2011.PNG|January 1, 2004–October 5, 2011 ABS-CBN Upper On-Screen Bug 2004-2011.PNG ABS CBN screen bug with Parental Guidance text on the bottom left corner of a screen.png| ABS-CBN_Live_On_Screen_Bugs.png|Used for live programming ABS-CBN_DOG_Yellow_Ribbon_Parental_Guidance.png ABS-CBN_Add_MTRCB_PG_Screen_Bugs.png|October 6–30, 2011, with the newly implemented rating graphics by MTRCB IMG_20190212_120019.png|2011 ABS-CBN_Fixed_MTRCB_PG_Screen_Bugs.png|October 30, 2011–February 18, 2012 IMG_20190212_115945.png|2011-2013 ABS-CBN_MTRCB_PG_Upper_DOG_2011.png ABS-CBN_Add_MTRCB_SPG_Screen_Bugs.png ABS-CBN_Add_MTRCB_SPG_Upper_Screen_Bugs.png ABS-CBN On Screen Bugs February 2012.PNG|February 18, 2012–February 20, 2014 ABS-CBN_MTRCB_PG_Upper_DOG_2012.png ABS-CBN_Live_DOG_2012.png|February–November 2012, used for live programming ABS-CBN_Live_Upper_DOG_2012.png|February–November 2012 ABS-CBN_Live_DOG_Nov2012.png|November 2012–February 2014 ABS-CBN_MTRCB_SPG_DOG_(February_2012).png 20180419_102337_ABS-CBN Oneseg.jpg|2012–2014 ABS-CBN_MTRCB_SPG_Upper_DOG_2012.png |-|2014-present= Screenshotter--ABSCBNnewsroombinuksanparasamgaestudyante-0’00”.png|February 21, 2014–present, used for newscasts ABS-CBN 2014-present On-Screen Bug.PNG|February 21, 2014–present ABSCBNOSBMTRCB.jpeg| ABSCBNLIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014–present, used for live programming ABSCBNVIASATELLITEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014–present, used for programming broadcast via satellite transmission ABSCBNVIASATELLITEONSCREENMTRCB.jpeg ABSCBNLIVEONSCREEN_MTRCBPG.jpeg ABS-CBN_DOG_2014_MTRCB_PG_(Kapamilya_Blockbusters).png ABS-CBN_on_screen_bugs_(Kapamilya_Mega_Blockbusters).png ABS-CBN_OSB_2014_ANAKTVSEAL.jpg ABS-CBN MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png ABS-CBN Upper MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png ABSCBNONSCREENMTRCB2014.jpeg ABS-CBN_MTRCB_SPG_DOG_(Kapamily_Blockbusters).png ABSCBN Up Left MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug.jpeg Nationwide Satellite Broadcast advisories nsba1989.jpg|1989-2000 nsba2000.jpg|2000-2017 HD logos Main ABSHD-Gradients.png|Variant with gradients On-screen bugs ABSHD-osb.png|October 2015 to early 2016 ABSHDfeed_2016-01.png|2016 to present Test card ABS-CBNCh2logotestcard.jpg Videos 1986-1999= ABS-CBN-2 1989 Station I.D.|The Star Network (1989) ABS CBN 1992 station id|In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide (1992) Abs-Cbn Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino - Station ID (1993-1995)|21st Century Television (1993) ABS CBN STATION ID SARIMANOK-0|Sarimanok (1993) ABS CBN 1996 Station ID|Planets (1996) |-| 2000-2014= ABS-CBN - Millenium Station ID 2000|Millennium Overture (2000) ABS-CBN - Station ID 2000-0|Chorus (2000) ABS-CBN - Station ID 2001-0|Sky (2001, day version) ABS-CBN station ID (2001, 2nd variant)|Sky (2001, night version) ABS-CBN Station ID-0|Beziers (2004) ABS-CBN Statin ID on Test Card Pattern|Beziers (2012, test card version) |-| 2014-present= ABS CBN Station ID 2014 (Regular Version)|Universe (2014) Category:ABS-CBN Category:Special logos Category:Quezon City Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:Other Category:On-Screen Bugs Category:Anniversary Logos